Gallion Ironborn
Facial Description: Gallion has a typical Dwarven face, the top half is modest with equal proportions. His head is bald save a long red braided pony tail and his long beard. He has numerous wildhammer tatoos covering virtually all of his exposed skin, depicting dragons, orcs, war and fire mostly in the colors of black, red and green. His nose is crumpled and deformed from being broken many times and he has a 1/2 inch bald spot in his left eyebrow. He has several unremarkable earings in both ears, save some blood sail buckaneer sailor loops in his ears, suggesting he has spent many years at sea. He has numerous faded scares across various parts of his face as well suggesting they are old and not uncommon for his line of work. His beard has three distinct strands in it. The main, longest beard is braided with various metal bracelets and rings which signify family heraldry and various Dwarven feats. The two secondary strands also include small metal bracelets and rings, all of which are woven in and seem like permanent fixtures into the facial hair. Physical Description: Standing at a womping 5"1 Gallion is large for a Dwarf. He has a stocky build, with a barrel chest and relatively long legs for a Dwarf. His arms are slightly shorter then his height giving him a smaller reach but is otherwise, quiet typical of his kin. He is also very muscular but has a slight beer gut suggesting he is a typical warrior and enjoys drinking just as much as fighting. The top of his left ear is cut off to a clean leveled tip, the scar seem quiet old and seems to have healed poorly. Tattoos: - Gallion has a Gray anchor tatooed onto the top of his right bicep - He has three swallows tatooted onto the back of each of his calf. The three are on his right calf are a navy blue, the three on his left calf are baby blue. - His Right forearm has a set of crossed cannons where as his left forearm has a set of crossed flintlock rifles. - Gallion has a tatoo of a great sea kraken on his left arm. The body of the squid looks as though it's eating the forearm and it's tentacles go down all over left forearm. - He has "HOLDFAST" tattooed onto his fingers in bright blue ink. - His chest tatoo depicts a gryphon fighting a wyvern over a broken ship. - His back is covered in a charred looking skull, covered in blue flames. Personality & Interaction Gallion enjoys three things in life, drinking, fighting and women. He is quiet typical of your bottom of the bucket, dirty, gritty foot slogger. Be it acting as a deck hand or rifleman on a ship or raiding orc villages in the night for the Alliance, Gallion enjoys the... simple ugly life. He keeps to himself mostly, being rather quiet unless prompted to tell stories, fight or drink heavily. He is gruff, foul mouthed, brutally honest and generally poor company for social outings and occasions. He is how ever a level headed, calm, collected individual in a fight or a tense situation. He is more logical and emotional and comes off quiet cold from such behaviour. He best approached about business, women or drinking, preferably with ale in hand. Gallion is the founder and the Guild leader for "The Iron Ring" which is a mercenary group mostly composed of Dwarf, Gnomish engineers and a few humans. The group specializes in smuggler, mining, forging metal goods, installing and manning of mechanical defences as well as siege weapons. Currentley they are under contract for Malorian to fortify, man and defend all recaptured settlements of WhinterVhain. Arms and Equipment Being a self made Dwarf, Gallion is always armed and heavily armed is an understatement. Typically he has four weapons visible on her person at any time. A large maul is typically on his back, with a pair of axes on his waist and a heavy crossbow strapped to his small adventuring backpack. His armour is heavily customised and crafted specifically for his requirements and by request. Most of his armour is made up of chain mail with plates of mithril fastened on top to make the armour very flexible. History Gallion started his life long ago in the Hilterlands as many "Wild" Dwarves did. Never developing a taste for the more rugged and naturalistic lifestyle of his people, Gallion ventured to Southshore for a different type of life. Finding great joy in the life of a deck hand, sailor and occasional smuggler, the Dwarf had found his calling. As chance would have it, the would be sailor found himself in trouble with the Alliance Navy more then several times. Gallion spent a lot of time in and out of various Alliance jails. He had been out of jail for 3 months when the Orcs originally came to Azeroth. Working as a deck hand, he experienced first hand the Orcs and their brutality. Although not an overly violent soul, it quickly became a skill which he honed.